


Finding Room

by cosmic_llin



Series: Fandom Stocking 2013/14 [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa helps Tegan find a bedroom in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/gifts).



‘Come on,’ said Nyssa to Tegan. ‘Let’s find you a room. I’m sure the Doctor won’t remember to and there are lots to choose from - we’ll just pick you one that suits.’  
  
Tegan was trying to stop being surprised by the TARDIS, but it was difficult. There was apparently a whole corridor full of different bedrooms - large and small, opulent and minimally furnished, hot and cold. One of them smelled strongly of dirty socks and was dark and gloomy when she peered inside.  
  
‘Oh, that’s Adric’s room,’ said Nyssa.  
  
‘Hmm,’ said Tegan, closing the door again. ‘Which one’s yours?’  
  
‘This way,’ said Nyssa, and she showed Tegan into her room - light, airy, neat and clean, full of interesting-looking bits and pieces, experiments and books.  
  
‘It’s nice,’ said Tegan.  
  
‘Thank you,’ said Nyssa. ‘It’s not like my room back on Traken, but...’  
  
Her lip wobbled, and Tegan’s eyes stung in sympathy. She felt awful over what had happened to Auntie Vanessa, and she couldn’t even begin to imagine multiplying that by an entire planet.  
  
‘Anyway, we’re looking for a room for you,’ said Nyssa briskly. ‘Come on.’  
  
In the end they found her one a couple of doors down. It was small but cosy, with a few old paintings on the walls, a thick carpet on the floor, and what seemed to be a large bronze sculpture of a squid.  
  
‘Don’t mind about that, we can move it in the morning,’ Nyssa said. ‘Goodnight. Sleep well.’  
  
Tegan bade her goodnight back and watched her go back down the corridor before closing the door. She rummaged in the wardrobe that came with the room and it supplied an old-fashioned nightgown that reached almost to the floor. She put it on and climbed into the bed, turning off the light.  
  
In the darkness, the creaking and humming of the TARDIS seemed louder. It made her think of planes, and that made her think of how she was missing work, and that made her think of Auntie Vanessa, and that made her want to cry. She couldn’t sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Nyssa still hadn’t quite worked out how time operated in the TARDIS (she was conducting an investigation), but it was somewhere in the middle of the night when her bedroom door creaked open. She sat up, alert - she hadn’t been sleeping.  
  
‘It’s only me,’ whispered Tegan. ‘Hope I didn’t wake you. I just thought... you might like some company.’  
  
‘That would be nice,’ said Nyssa, and she shuffled across the bed for make room for Tegan to slide in beside her.  
  
‘We’ll bring an extra bed in here tomorrow,’ said Tegan, sleepily.  
  
‘Mmm,’ said Nyssa.  
  
Tegan’s only answer was a snore, and Nyssa wasn’t long in joining her.


End file.
